Forum:Kumogakure (Para)
Questions 1) If it is a Canon Hidden Village, which one are you applying for? Bold the answer. * Sunagakure * Kumogakure * Konohagakure * Iwagakure * Other: name 2) Following the Fourth Shinobi World War, what has changed in regards to the overall dynamic of the Land, and by extension, their Hidden Village? This is inclusive of the damage suffered, whether it is territorial, economical, or social (population size). How much has this been repaired by the higher-ups of the villages and the country? What remnants from the war remain, and how do they affect the population currently? : ''' The Hidden Cloud Village (or Kumogakure) was left decimated in the aftermath of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Due to the war being fought mainly in the Land of Lightning, as well the Ten-Tails's Tailed Beast Bomb that directly struck the village, Kumogakure suffered great loss in population. The village also suffered unimaginable damage, a good portion of it being completely destroyed. In the war's wake, what was once a bustling, quasi-metropolis has been reduced to large sectors containing nothing but rubble as the village undergoes necessary reconstruction. Post-war, the citizens of Kumogakure have shown great resilience, but to an outsider, it is clear that the war has had a lasting effect on the village's psyche. It has caused Kumogakure to increasingly seek greater military might, fearing its weakened position leaves it vulnerable to invasion and subsequent subjugation by a foreign village. This militant attitude has been perpetuated by the Daimyōs of the Land of Lightning. They seek to ensure Kumogakure's continued political dominance, despite the drastically reduced military the village has been left with. 3) What is the economic status of the Hidden Village you wish to apply for? Has this changed since the Fourth Shinobi World War, if so, how? What manners of business are being conducted to either stabilize or boost the economy in question? : ' Antebellum Kumogakure was the most economically robust of all the Five Great Shinobi Villages, but this is no longer the case. As to be expected after committing all of its resources and manpower to the war, a severe economic recession has plagued the village. Normally war would stimulate an economy, but this was not the case for Kumogakure. Such brief, rapid production during the scramble for supplies such as medicine, weapons, bandages, raw materials, etc. followed by a huge drop in demand after the war's end dealt a crushing blow to the village's economy, as prices plummeted and thus profits for merchants and industrialists sharply declined (much like what happened to the United States's agricultural sector after the end of the First World War, to make a real-life comparison). In order to stimulate the economy, the Daimyōs have proposed a tax cut for the lowest socioeconomic classes in Kumogakure, in order to provide the common citizen with more purchasing power. 4) What are the technological capabilities of your Hidden Village? By this, we mean, what weapons and equipment are they producing? Do they have practical technology such as television? Do they have unique technology based on their environment? : ''' It has been implied that as a whole, Kumogakure's technological advances are relatively average. The village does not seem to possess any unusual military technology, but they do have practical technology, such as electricity, television, air conditioning, heaters, etc. Kumogakure's technological prowess seems to lie in the field of engineering. It can be speculated that they are ahead of the other Hidden Villages in this respect, when one looks at Kumogakure's architectural achievements, such as the Raikage's Office. 5) What is the size, structure and capabilities of your Hidden Village's military force? To what extent has this changed following the conclusion of the Fourth Shinobi World War? : ' Before the war, Kumogakure had the largest, most efficient military force out of all the Five Great Shinobi Villages. They lost many of their personnel, however, during the Fourth Shinobi World War, thus, their military strength has taken a toll. The current organization is rather simple and elegant. The common Kumogakure ninja belongs to its First Division, or Main Regiment. These shinobi would be your basic combat types, mostly skilled in the typical Nintaijutsu and Kenjutsu that the village is known for. Shinobi who specialize in reconnaissance, spying, information extraction, and similar skills belong to the Second Division, or Intelligence Force. The village's resident medics make up the Third Division, Kumogakure's Medical Corps. Then, finally, there is the tiny Fourth Division, or Specials Ops Divison; this would be the official classification of Kumogakure's ANBU Black Ops force. 6) Will you also apply for the Kage, and possibly, the Tailed Beast of your Hidden Village? If so, how will they have ascended to the position of Kage, and as well as this, how did they obtain their Tailed Beast? It should be noted that all Tailed Beasts, aside from Gyūki and Kurama have been revived and let back into the wild following the war. : ' I do not wish to apply for any Bijū. I would, however, like to apply for Raikage. I would like for Uchiha Yoru to become the Fifth Raikage in the wake of the death of the Fourth Raikage. As a shinobi whose dream is to earn the title of Raikage and is arguably the strongest ninja in Kumogakure, I feel is fitting for him to achieve his goal. 7) What would you give a ranking for the village's population size, military strength and economic strength out of five stars? Are there other details about the village or country that are relevant to the saga? : ' For population size, I would give Kumogakure a two out of five; military, three out of five; economic strength, four out of five. The Most Paradoxical of Minds 20:33, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Audition Decision : Category:Ame's Evolution Applications